100 Moments
by TheCoffeeShopWriter
Summary: Part of a drabbles challenge. There will be 100 prompts. This is a way to introduce myself to this new forum, as well as to get those creavity juices flowing. All drabbles will be Uhura/Spock but are not limited to their POV's. All genres and ratings!
1. Kinky

100 Moments

By: TheMorningStarHasFallen

Kinky:

Captain James T. Kirk sat quietly munching on his apple. It had been unusually quiet on the bridge. Only the occasional beep or chirp of machinery, or the odd report penetrated the silence of the circular room. After spending the last three minutes watching the back of Sulu's head and wishing that he would do something, anything, Kirk gave up and instead turned his attention to his lovely senior communications officer. Lt. Uhura racked her fingers through her long straight hair; those same fingers followed a path to underneath her jaw, down her clothed neck to rest on the indent between her clavicles. Jim's eyebrows shot up; did she not realize how sexy she was being? One quick glance at his first officer answered that question, their in his jaw was an almost undistinguishable tick, she was dong it on purpose. Go Uhura, show that pointy-eared-bastard what human women can do. Supporting her head on her hands Uhura turned towards Spock and, dear god Jim was about to roll of his chair from shock, gave Spock a smoldering glance. His Vulcan subordinate's ears tinged an interesting shade of light green. Damn, he realized what this would look like if he was caught by either of them, voyeurism…hmmm…Kinky


	2. Tattoo

100 Moments

By: TheMorningStarHasFallen

Tattoo:

"Ny, you sure about this?"

"Oh yes Gaila, do it Ricky."

"These things are very painful to obtain but nothing compared to the bitch they are to remove. I should know, once I got so drunk I tattooed "once you go green, you'll never be clean" on my lower back. In Standard Federation Speak!"

"I know but this will be in Swahili. Plus it'll be my little secret, well our secret. You're not very convincing as the voice of reason anyway. Ricky you may begin."

At this point in time it would be safe to assume that Cadet Nyota Uhura was drunk, actually make that very, very drunk. After three Slusho Mixes and two shots of Jack Daniels the young African was in no mind to make a sound decision, so of course a tattoo seemed a highly appropriate idea at this moment. She and her green-skinned friend had been stumbling home when she saw the neon sign advertising a sale for old style earth tattoos. Uhura gave a wild cry as she headed for the door of the tattoo shop, a frowning Gaila behind her.

The next morning, hung over and blessed with stinging shoulder blades Cadet Uhura would blame Commander Spock for all of it. She had done what Gaila had been telling her to do for months, she'd just gone ahead and kissed the Vulcan. Said Vulcan, when he had detached her from his person, began dictating regulations. At that moment she savored the pain of the needle and the secret knowledge her body now held.

"There you go babe, all done. That'll be 100 credits."

"Thanks Ricky."

"Yeah no problem, make sure it gets plenty of air and that if anything freaky starts to happen you go straight to the medical bay."

"Will do."

Walking out the door, feeling happier then she had in days, Uhura sang and skipped as she headed to the dorms.

"What in the name of Orion possessed her to tattoo "I kissed a Vulcan and he liked it!" on herself?"

That was the question that would plague her mind for another three hours until her new boy toy Rodrigo showed up for some sexy time.


	3. June

100 Moments

By: TheMorningStarHasFallen

June:

June in Starfleet Academy only meant one thing, heat. San Francisco was beautiful this time of year, but it was always a nostalgic time for Nyota. The strong sunlight beating down her neck reminded her of home, a more humid climate then her childhood memories relived but an accurate substitute. She'd been living with her Aunt A'sharia' since her parents death when she was fourteen. Gaila who barely wore any clothing in the winter pushed newer dress code barriers every day. Jim Kirk took this opportunity to sunbath shirtless on the grassy fields that lead to the main stair case of the Academy. Leonard McCoy, who despite his choices of friends was a charming man once he had a few drinks in him, was taking this as his chance to preach about skin cancer. What a merry man he was, cute and brilliant but completely insane. While every one was melting, including Uhura herself, the living ice sculpture never even showed signs of discomfort. Fully garbed in the charcoal gray commanders suit, not so much as a hint of a sweat drop. Increased temperatures must have been altering Uhura's mind because while sitting in Vulcan III all she could think about was lying atop a bed next to the marble like body of her instructor and running ice cubes down the length of his toned muscled body. Lick the trail of water the melting ice left behind and then hopefully be ravished by him. Hmmm yes, June in San Francisco was totally about heat.


	4. Confession

A/N: It's come to my attention that I have not explained these drabbles. They are part of a challenge my good friend Marie has set up for our writers work shop. Here were the rules:

Pick a paring in your preferred fandom and stick to it. If you start the challenge you must complete it; no time limit. The drabbles don't have to be related or they can be. All ratings go, sex, gore, angst—be merry.

So readers, four down and ninety-six to go.

Continuing with this that escaped my attention, I did not place a disclaimer with this story so I'm instituting one now that will serve for all its predecessors and those to come.

Disclaimer: I, TheMorningStarHasFallen, am not associated with Star Trek the motion picture, any artist or movies mentioned, nor any copyrighted food, drink, or name brand of any sort. All things belong to their respected share holders.

100 Moments

By: TheMorningStarHasFallen

Confession:

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are._

_I had to find you, tell you I need you,_

_Tell you I set you apart__._

The funeral was held on a bright, cold day. Masses of red, black and grey uniformed military personal, off-world personnel, and civilians dressed in the customary black of morning. Nyota Uhura was dead, killed in action. Surrounding the glass casket stood the crew of the Enterprise. Somber faced McCoy, sobbing Chekov, praying Sulu, sober Scotty and a drunken Kirk each held an edge of the Federation Flag.

Spock, straight back, held his hands behind his back. His usually emotionless face was catatonic, his human eyes empty. He stood looking down on his beloved, he'd come to see her, to tell her the words he couldn't voice with the same frequency that he knew she had desired. In his mind he confessed his love and adoration for her.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures,_

_Pulling the puzzle apart._

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart _

The Vulcan held himself responsible; it was his calculation that had assured Nyota that all would end well, that it was a simple diplomatic mission. She'd smiled at him, the one she only gave to him, while teasing him that it was illogical to reassure a human woman. He had let out a tiny almost unnoticeable scoff and kissed her check, it was time to report to the transporter.

She looked peaceful, eyes closed, hair spread out on the white pillow. A faint command from Admiral Pike for the crew to commence the ceremonial folding of the flag barely even registered, in his mind he was reliving those last few moments with her. Recalling the smell of her skin, fought hard to restrain a smile when he realized she still smelt like him. He remembered the last kiss she had given him on the lift, telling him she had a surprise for him when they got back, her coy grin and sparkling eyes.

2 months pregnant, Nyota Uhura was pregnant with his child. Jim had told him, the day before the funeral, told him it was going to be a baby boy. Uhura had run tests with McCoy and then had gone straight to Kirk to receive his blessing about having her child on the Enterprise. Spock had been told by the Vulcan scientists that the probability of him having children was 1.23%. His mind shattered, his heart breaking out of its cage, he nodded his head and went back to Nyota's bed, curled his long body into the sheets that smelt like her perfume.

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start._

___Running in circles, Chasing tails_

___Coming back as we are_

"We present you this flag as a symbol of Lt. Nyota Uhura's contributions to Starfleet." Captain James T. Kirk handed the flag to his friend, who stared at him for long moments before taking it and staring at it.

"I'm so sorry Spock, we'll all miss her. She was one of a kind. When I was buried in that cave in the desert planet, Uhura talked to me for hours. She was what kept me hanging on when even you told me all hope was lost." Jim backed away from Spock and went in search of the nearest bar to drown himself.

"Uhura, Uhura spent hours with me when I found out my ex-wife was getting married. She told me that, no man would ever replace me in my little girl's heart. I went to the wedding and spent a months leave time with my daughter while' my ex was on her honeymoon. She would have been a wonderful mother." McCoy, dried his eyes on his blue sleeve and walked away to join Jim.

The others came and gave similar recounts of Uhura's braveness, honesty, kindness, all the virtues that he loved about her. No of it meant anything anymore, she wasn't here to tell him she loved him every morning holding him in her arms, whispering what their life would be like. Lies, all of it. They would have no life together.

He fell to his knees, flag hanging limply in the slack grip of his right hand. Looking at her face, wishing she would open her eyes to hear his confession. He wished to see the love that always shinnied through. The memory of her would haunt him for as long as he lived.

"I love you."

A week later they buried Commander Spock.

* * *

The lyrics come form a song called, The Scientist by Coldplay


	5. Sports

100 Moments

By: TheMorningStarHasFallen

Sports:

Spock didn't quite see the attraction that human males felt to contact sports. What astounded him more then the singularity in which human males watched sports was the ferocity which Cadet Uhura displayed in her adoration for these sports as well. It was, fascinating to say the least. Her pupils dilated with pleasure when a particularly vicious hit was delivered by her team and caused harm to the opposing team. Her anger towards the referee when he made a perfectly valid call against her team was mystifying. Cheeks flushed a dark red, her chest heaved and her temperature rose by 1.4 degrees. When her team won she throw herself onto his person from her part of the couch. Hugging him and laughing, she hollered and hooted about how great the match had been and how Leo and Scotty owed her money. Rugby, apparently led to the same results physically as fore play for human women who enjoyed it. Hmm, perhaps there was something to this obsession with contact sports


	6. Embarrassment

100 Moments

By: TheMorningStarHasFallen

Embarrassment:

"Nyota, what a pleasant surprise. How are you dear? Those boys aren't teasing you are they?"

"No Auntie, the crew treats me with all the respect I deserve."

_'hmm most of the time though Kirk has been very liberal with his hot Vulcan love comments…."_

"And how's that handsome alien of yours? I got the photos you sent and I must say I approve Ny. He's a bit stiff but I'm sure its comes in handy in the bedroom"

"Auntie! What's gotten into you?"

_'I will not think about a stiff, sexy, Spock, I have duty in 10 minutes where I will see said sexy Vulcan…I will not think about it…'_

"Please Nyota are you going to tell you haven't taken him for a test drive?"

"Have you no shame, you'll forgive me but I cant tell you about our personal live. Spock is a very private person."

"That good huh?"

"….Yes…."


	7. Touched

100 Moments

By: TheMorningStarHasFallen

_I close my eyes  
And see you before me_

_Think I would die  
If you were to ignore me _

_A fool could see  
Just how much I adore you_

_I get down on my knees  
I'd do anything for you _

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself_  
-- "I Touch Myself" The Divinyls 

Touched:

Nyota Uhura laid in bed, restless in the muggy San Franciscan night. Her roommate Gaila was out for a night of wild erotic escapades most likely. There were times, like now dead in the night when sleep evaded her and lowered her inhibitions, when Uhura wished she had her Orion friend's confidence in the opposite sex. Kicking the light cotton sheet from her sweaty brown body, her white oversized nightshirt clung uncomfortably to her form.

She spread herself on her bed hoping to find some relief from the heat. Both in temperature and in her mind. Her "social encounter", his words, with Commander Spock had ended in a very heavy make out session which he had broken away from when she attempted to initiate the next stage, Heavy Petting. No dice though, he was strict with his moral, damn Vulcan standards. The Vulcan-hybrid had left her with a case of blue walls. She wanted him so badly. His tall body with that strange heat that made her burn for a view of his bare skin, she wanted those full lips to work magic on her body the way they did with words.

Dying cant be as bad as this torture that man was putting her through. Didn't he know what he did, batteries could get expensive damn it! It couldn't be helped she supposed, she reached for her drawer, the old creaking noise it use to make no longer present due to constant use. It had been a gaga gift from her friend Christine Chapel, the vivacious blonde xenobiology major. It was large and green, sometimes she wondered if she hid her relationship with the commander as well as she thought she did from the observant Nurse Chapel.

At the first touch of her hands on her body she dreamed that it was a hot, large hand that touched her.


	8. Arguments

100 Moments

By: TheMorningStarHasFallen

Arguments:

Thursday Night Movie Night, a time old tradition for the female crew of the Enterprise was a tickle spot for many of the male crews fancy. The peels of laughter and squeals of delight that came from the closed door of the entertainment room on those nights fuelled the curiosity of many from Kirk to Chekov.

James T. Kirk was a creature of fancies if nothing else, one night the usual band of suspects including Kirk, McCoy, Scotty and Spock where sharing drinks, some more willing then others, when the shouting arguments coming from the next room caught their attention.

"The pointy-ears."

"The hair!"

"The eyes."

"Wow" commented Kirk with a huge grin at his first officers green flushed face. McCoy was sharing in the joy of seeing the hobgoblin showing some semblance of emotion.

"Those ears are just so sexy I could kiss and lick at them all night." The airy voice of Nurse Chapel was muffled by the wall that separated the two room.

"Nah, it's the hair. All shiny and neat, I just want to run my hands through them and tousle them with a good roll in the sack." Janice Rand argued next.

"Perhaps we should inform the women that their conversations can be overheard." Spock rose gracefully from his seat only to be ordered to sit by a giggling Captain who was enjoying his night more and more.

"I think it's those eyes and deep and full of emotion, Ugh I would do anything with a certain look from those eyes. I can picture them in the heat of the moments. Hmm yummy!" Miriam the mechanic supplied.

"Spock you dog, what would Nyota say?" Jim mockingly glared at the slightly twitching Vulcan.

"Come on Nyota you have to have a favorite part. Come on it's the ears right?"

"Obviously it's the hair."

"Give it up guys it's the eyes."

"Actually you're all wrong."

The men by now had clustered around the wall to listen for the reply, This was to good to be true they would have Vulcan blackmail for months. 'Come on Uhura make me proud, give me something good to work with.' Even Spock had inched closer to the wall in order to better employ his superb hearing.

"His best feature is that gorgeous ass of his. Legolas Greenleaf was one sexy elf!"

* * *

Because I couldn't help myself


	9. Jealousy

100 Moments

By: TheMorningStarHasFallen

Jealousy:

She was too close.

There it was, the playful punk to the arm, the laugh that reddened her cheeks. Her fingers lingered on his bicep in a loose grip. Those same fingers came up to pinch the sour faced friend's cheeks as she teased him about something or other. Frowning even further, an opposition made useless by his fighting a grin the male did nothing to bypass her touches. Had she no shame, his Vulcan blood ran cold with fury the icy touch of betrayal burned more then any pain he had ever felt before. In plain sight on a table with so many of her family members she displayed such infidelity.

I walked purposely to the table when she was batting her eyelashes at him. She smiled a demure smile in greeting, as if nothing was wrong. Placing my body 30 degrees in closer proximity to her then normal I observed stone faced as she adjusted herself to maintain the same distance as always. The slight hunch of his shoulders would have proven to any person with knowledge of Vulcan that he was experiencing extreme sorrow. When the night came to a closing she slyly made her way into the house before I had time to confront her. The she-devil, I'd have the marriage annulled by the morrow.

Opening the door to our shared chambers I was assaulted by the petite female embracing me, her lips and teeth sought out the bare patch of skin that was displayed above the high collar of my robs.

"I really hate no being able to touch when I want. Just a caress or a cheek peck, anything. I know it's not your tradition but it goes against everything I've ever learned not to display that affection to you my love."

Temptress, deceiver "Like you bestowed your affection on that male you were fawning over all night."

"What male, you mean Karl. Oh Sarek, even if I wasn't in love with you Karl would never go for me. Is that what the sour puss face was about tonight?"

"I see, Am I a consolation for this earthling Amanda."

"What, no. Karl is a homosexual Sarek. He was teasing me about how he needed a Vulcan too."

"I see."

Many years latter Sarek would recall this conversation when overhearing a distraught Spock speaking with an amused Amanda about how a Cadet was confusing him with the liberties she took with his person and then did the same with another man.

* * *

I'm very sorry for such a long wait but I was very busy.I will finish this series it might just take longer then expected. Also, I would like to request that ppl leave a word with their reviews that they think they would like to see in a story


	10. Red

100 Moments

By: TheMorningStarHasFallen

Red:

With as much stealth as she could manage Uhura rose from the bed, shifting inches at a time to keep the noise and motion to a minimum. She'd been waiting all week for this, Spock was sure to be asleep for at least five solid hour of REM, his quota for the rest of the week was two hours, meditation could only go so far even for a Vulcan apparently. Carefully she pulled slowly at the drawer of the bed stand, taking a pair of shorts out. Measuring her footsteps, careful to avoid her discarded boots, Uhura tip-toed her way to the door leading out of the commander's lodgings. When she reached the door she slid the shorts on as well as a pair of house slippers. As quietly as she could Nyota typed the code into the door, the time it took to key in those three characters was an eternity. The door opened with a hiss, Uhura looked over her shoulder at her sleeping lover to make sure he was still asleep. The slight movement of his chest and the small gap between his lips confirmed his present state of rest. Stepping into the hallway Uhura sighed when the quiet hiss of the closing door sounded. The corridors were deserted at 3 AM S.T.F (Standard Federation Time). Gathering her hair into a small bun at the nape of her neck Uhura tied it with an elastic as she briskly walked down the hall. Taking the elevator to the engineering level. Uhura took a sharp left upon exiting the fast moving elevator and came to a face a door. Trembling slightly from excitement Uhura punched in the predetermined code of this week and entered the room. McCoy and Scotty paused from setting up the table to greet her, the green velvet of table cloth McCoy was laying down was stained from its previous use. Which was why Scotty was putting four koshers on the table and empty glasses on top of them.

"Miss Uhura, glad you could sneak pass the Hob-Goblin for tonight." ever the southern gentleman Leonard took a bottle of his finest whiskey and laid it on the table next to the array of drinks Scotty was digging out of his duffle bag.

" Hiya lass, ready for some pay back?" Scotty shot a crooked grin in Lt. direction.

"I'm ready to wipe the floor with you again Mr. Scott." rummaging through her pocket Uhura produced a deck of old style Terran game cards, sitting down at the table she began to shuffle the paper cards.

"I come baring food!" Striding into the room with his usual smug gaint Kirk set down his parcels on the small couch that nobody used during their sessions.

"Good timing we're about to open the booze." Taking a seat opposite of the Lt. the doctor uncapped a bottle of whiskey and poured himself and the woman across from him a generou portion of the liquid.

"Ah come on, that's not fair. You and Uhura can't be partners again Bones." Whining the Captain took a set opposite of Scotty.

"As I recall Captain, it was you who set up the arrangements for the partners." Uhura reminded Kirk in a smug voice. The first time they'd played Kirk thought he was so clever picking Scotty, what he hadn't know was that Uhura was a master at this game, her mother taught it to her when she was five, her aunt loved to teach her to cheat. McCoy was also excellent at Canastra.

"That's right Jim, It's Captain's orders." McCoy, smiled behind his glass.

"Aye Captain, and we shan't be switching partners till we beat these two." Scotty's eyes were focused on the rapid movements of Uhura's shuffling.

"Fine, same rules as a;ways. The maximum bet of three days shore leave, minimum of two hours. Deal already Lt." popping the cap to his Bud classic Kirk watched the smooth practiced flicks of Uhura's wrists as she dealt the cards. She was in rare form tonight. Each player recived eleven cards from the large pile that three combined decks formed.

Forty minutes into the game it was time for final call bets, McCoy and Uhura out down four hours, Scotty ad Kirk put down six. Taking a small sip of his drink McCoy signaled Uhura that he needed face cards, the biting of lower lip signaled that it was diamond. Ten minutes later Uhura and McCoy had won an extra three hours of shore leave each. Cursing at each other Kirk and Scotty cried foul but knew they couldn't catch the two in the act.

"All right, lets break for some food shall we?" an annoyed Kirk grumbled.

"What did you bring this time?" Uhura questioned, this is what she most looked forward to. The meals.

"Bacon-Cheeseburgers." Kirk replied passing out a wrapped burger to each of the tables occupants.

"Oh god, meat." Uhura declaired before devouring her burger and taking up a second. Since she had begun her relationship with Spock Uhura took great care not to do anything that might turn him off to her or offend his Vulcan culture...everything she was doing now was a direct violation of his Vulcan teachings. She was gambling, drinking, and eating the flesh of something that was once alive, and by Hera and Athena she didn't care at the moment. The loud gawfs of laughter from her companions was cut short when the hissing of the door opening was heard.

"May I inquire as to why you are all present in here at this time of night, in your sleep wear?"

Uhura froze, bacon dangling from her mouth, he'd caught her red handed....shit...

* * *

This story was inspired from the word that reviewer honeyberry2000 left, if you'd like to have a word done up please leave it with your review or PM me.


	11. Enraptured

100 Moments

By: TheMorningStarHasFallen

Enraptured:

During the weeks of winter break in her first year as a Starfleet cadet Nyota Uhura couldn't afford to travel back and forth between San Francisco and her home land in Africa. She suffered through the biting cold, though she was thankful that it rare in San Francisco. It was through sheer boredom and a case of the curiosity bug that Uhura decided to get on the bullet train that and her Orion roommate Gaila had signaled her that she had 'company' over. The red silk scarf tied to the hanging branched of the tree that stood outside their two man apartment had caused quite a decline in Uhura's mood.

So in order to maintain some of her sanity and delicate sensibilities she had walked right back towards the main road, away from the grunting sounds emitting from her room.

A husky computerized woman's voice announced she had reached the Marina District; it seemed like a good place to get of at. She followed the throng of people aimlessly for a while, tourists and locals mingled in the afternoon sunshine despite the bitter cold of the day. A gleam of sunlight bounced of the roof of the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She gasped out a whisper of awe.

"What is this?"

"It is called the Palace of Fine Arts Cadet Uhura."

Swiftly turning on the heels of her feet Uhura gazed up at impassive face of one Professor Spock from Advanced Romulan II

"Instructor Spock, what are you doing here?"

"I believe the most common expression is 'taking in the sights' Captain Pike was adamant in his orders of some measure of earthly relaxation and tourism seemed high on his list of requirements for my adaptation to human civilization…what is so amusing cadet?"

"Forgive me sir; it's just that A Vulcan goes sight seeing sounds very much like the beginning of a less then adequate joke."

Uhura had really tried to keep her laughter in but after picturing the gray haired Captain basically kicking the alien out of the academy to relax was just to funny to keep bottled in.

"Indeed, it would resemble such. If I may inquire, what brings you here Cadet?"

"Well, my room is uhm…hazardous at the moment, so I just got on the train and ended u here. This place is beautiful."

"Yes, I suppose it is aesthetically pleasing."

"Before you talked to me I was enrapture by this place."

Uhura turned her gaze back to the majestic building bathed in sunlight. Uhura missed the dark gaze fixed onto the profile of her face.

"I too was enraptured, Cadet I find myself in need of sustenance. Do you find yourself in a similar situation?"

"Uh?"

_'That's great Uhura, prove to him what great communication skill you posses'_

"Do you require a meal? I have observed that humans partake in meals with a gusto unknown to my culture."

"Are you asking me to go to lunch with you _Mr._ Spock?"

"Indeed I am _Miss_ Uhura"

* * *

Hello readers,

I apologize for being away so long but I'm back with a vengeance, hope you enjoy this new installment. If you have time Google The Palace of Fine Arts it is a very beautiful place, worth the minutes it takes to search.


	12. Completion

100 Moments

By: TheMorningStarHasFallen

Completion:

The conference room of the USS quiet. The Senior crew surrounded a round table watching the shifting images the hologram was providing for them. A planet was rotation in the image, it was a vivid red. Uhura currently had the floor as she briefed the crew on their latest assignment.

"This is PQ19945, in uncharted territory 335; Federation head quarters have been receiving a looping distress signal from this world for the last 3 weeks. Each week the frequency changes, which leads HQ to believe whoever is sending the SOS is still alive."

Uhura pushed a series of buttons on the remote she held and a garbled recording began to play. It could be distinguished if it was a male or female that was speaking.

"….Abducted….black-market….Orion….Send help…Super Nova…dancers know…"

After the third time the massage loop Uhura turned it off and continued, "Scouts say that Super Nova is the local Exotic Dancers club. Captain the mission, should you accept, is to infiltrate the planet's underground and find our captive."

Taking her seat Uhura and the rest of the crew waited for the Captain to speak, though any of them could guess at the answer to the mission.

"Thanks Uhura. Alright, obviously were taking this mission. You had me when you mentioned strippers Uhura. Well need to go deep undercover. The team will consist of four members, Spock, Bones, Myself and Uhura. Sulu that means you have the com"

"Excuse me captain, but I feel my services would be better utilized on the ship…sir."

"Well Lt. we'll need a…uhmm… exotic dancer...plus your language skill will come in handy when snooping for information."

"Yes, sir." Uhura responded through clenched teeth, stripper indeed.

"Okay, this briefing is dismissed, Infiltration team will meet at the end of Alpha shift to hammer out the details."

Uhura was the first out the door, followed closely by Spock. Sulu and Chekov went out discussing what kind of pattern they should orbit the planet at. Scotty was glad to be going back to the engine room— Uhura had not looked happy.

One Captain James T. Kirk leaned back on his chair, a smug smile on his face.

"You know someday she'll find a way to castrate you with her will power alone."

"What? Oh come Bones, we're on a mission involving strippers. This is the assignment of a life time. It's the completion of a dream every Starship captain has ever had. With the bonus of Lt. Nyota Uhura as a stripper! I just hope she doesn't wear those white cotton panties I saw last time."

"Captain, a word."

Jim nearly fell out of his chair at the look on his first officer's face. He tried to keep from flinching but he couldn't get the memory of the last ass whooping Spock had given him.

* * *

This drabble was inspired by Babita's word Completion. See you next time. Don't forget to leave a review with a word.


	13. Flower I

100 Moments

Flower (Part I)

Labored breathing fills the cave though each occupant is fighting to rein in the sounds, someone behind her was digging through their pack. Her fingers were splayed on the wall of the cave, she felt moist softness under her palm, it's slightly prickly and vaguely reminds her of the feel of moss. Numbness spreads from the pads of her fingers to her palm, her wrist goes slack and she nearly stumbles forward into the wall. Whoever had been searching through their belonging found what they were looking for because a moment later a soft blue glow filled the cave.

"McCoy—" the communications officer calls out in a hushed tone, voice tinged with desperation, she can't move her fingers. His soft steps seem to echo in the stillness of the cave, a few yards beside her she can hear a second pair of footsteps approaching her. With a sudden flood the numbness is replaced by a scalding pain that travels from her hand toward her shoulder, licking flame and agony along her ribcage as it travels downward. Her legs fail her and she knows she's in trouble when the pain of her fall doesn't even register past the burning.

"Sulu, bring the light." Even whispered the Doctor's voice has a barking quality to it, the once soft glow of blue is now a blinding light to her sensitive eyes. The owner of the second pair of footsteps drags up her limp body to be brace by a strong chest, "Bones, she's burning up—" the Captains voice rumbles and vibrates across her back. Cool hands bring a fleeting relief from the burning when they briefly touch her forehead and cheeks before a deep ache settles into those areas as if she'd been beaten.

A burst of tangy copper fills her mouth, her tongue must be bleeding from the pressure her teeth is putting on the appendage in an effort to keep quiet, the pack of predators that had cornered them into this cave hunted by sound, they had no eyes. "Jim hold her jaw, she'll bite clean through her tongue that way." Thick fingers press against the hinges of her jaw and forces her mouth open enough a low moan of pain manages to fall from her lips.

"Oh shit—" Sulu can't contain the volume of his voice. Botany had always interested the pilot it had evolved from a hobby to a passion, so after a few brief puzzle minutes he recognized the plantae, it wasn't made any easier by the tinted blue light. "Captain, we need to get her back to the Enterprise."


End file.
